Pesadilla En El Club Glee 2: La Venganza
by Charlotte Marian MaBe
Summary: Los graduados se verán obligados a reunirse en McKinley cuando eventos aterradores y paranormales comiencen a sacudir a la preparatoria. Más sangriento, más brutal y con la firme decisión por parte de la maldad que el único destino para los integrandes del club de coro es la muerte... Corre mientras puedas. Escóndete donde sea. El terror está a punto de atraparte.
1. Chapter 1

¡Heeeeey! Lo prometido es deuda. Heme aquí con la segunda parte que los aterró(en el mejor de los casos) Pesadilla En El Club Glee 2: La Venganza.

Hoy, 5 de Octubre, siendo las 10:03 pm, declaro oficialmente inciada esta nueva temporada de terror. Gracias.

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Ian, Brad y Ryan. Si así fueran, no andaría haciendo fanfics y Glee sería un éxito mundial que recorrería todos los continentes y todos lo amarían x) o tal vez no.

¡Comencemos!

* * *

Capítulo 1.-

Tan Sólo Una Pesadilla.

Una tormenta azotaba Ohio. Los truenos iluminaban por intervalos las casas. En una pequeña casa, a mitad de la madrugada, unas pisadas sigilosas comenzaron a hacer crujir el suelo. Una mano rosada y rechoncha descansaba en el barandal de las escaleras mientras bajaba. Un trueno sonó e iluminó por unos instantes los pasillos de la casita de los Rose. Las pisadas se intensificaron mientras se acercaba a la cocina y en un momento, su corazón se paralizó al encontrarse con una mirada azulada penetrante a un lado de ella.

-¡Marley! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó su madre a la castaña, quien había dirigido su mirada al notar que su progenitora caminaba muy cautelosamente a la cocina.

-Termino con una tarea. La profesora McLarry se emocionó al dejarnos este proyecto- explicó sonriendo tiernamente. Su madre alzó las cejas, inquieta.

-¿Y te falta mucho para acabar?-

Marley se encogió de hombros, inquieta mientras recogía sus libros y colores del suelo.

-No, en realidad no. Mañana puedo continuarlo-

-¿Entonces por qué estás haciendo la tarea a las dos de la madrugada?- inquirió su madre, poniendo cara de pocos amigos. Marley se rió, nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Es que tenía insomnio-

Mily frunció el entrecejo y tomó a su hija por los hombros.

-Marley, sabes que mañana tienes que levantarte muy temprano. Tienes escuela-

-Bueno, básicamente ya es "mañana"- se rió de su propio chiste y al ver que su madre no, se quedó callada.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento-

-Está bien, hija, pero ya duérmete- le pidió en un tono resentido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no comería su merienda de madrugada.

* * *

Sacó un sartén de su cajón para ponerlo sobre la estufa. Kurt llegaría más al rato; estaba muy ocupado con su grupo de "Adam's Apples". Santana se duchaba y Brody había ido a la tienda que se encontraba en la esquina a comprar huevos y leche. Rachel abrió el refrigerador para sacar los ingredientes para empezar a cocinar unos hot cakes. Kurt amaba los hot cakes de Rachel y Berry quería sorprenderlo un poco. Tras su ruptura con Blaine, Kurt no estaba de muy buen humor como para siquiera intentar disfrutar su vida.

Sacó la harina, los cuatro huevos que quedaban y el medio litro de leche. Margarina, harina y trastes para ocuparlos. Se recogió el cabello en una descuidada coleta y se puso un delantal de franela verde. Antes de encender la estufa, escuchó un ruido muy fuerte. Miró hacia todas las direcciones, confundida. Intentó centrar su atención en la preparación de comida, pero nuevamente el ruido continuó. Era como si patearan la puerta. Levantó una ceja.

-Tú nunca olvidas las llaves, Brody, podrías simplemente tocar como persona normal…- habló mientras abría la puerta. No había nadie.

Un trueno ensordecedor cruzó por el departamento, provocándole escalofríos a Rachel. Asomó su rostro para los dos lados y no vio nada. Se encogió de hombros y cuando cerraba la puerta, nuevamente el ruido la hizo perder la calma. Abrió nuevamente la puerta de un golpe y al final del pasillo, donde estaban las escaleras vio la figura de un niño. De piel gris y rasgos furiosos. Sus ojos, un par de glóbulos completamente negros la enfocaron y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa extraña. Casi como si le estuviera enseñando los dientes a propósito. Levantó su brazo lentamente y con un movimiento ligero hizo que la puerta se cerrara con violencia.

El corazón de Rachel se desbocó, asustada y se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar cualquier grito de ayuda. Comenzó a sudar frío.

-¡Esta broma no es divertida, Brody! ¡No lo es!- gritó, desesperada. Hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que las patadas en la puerta volvieran a regresar, más fuertes que nunca. Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar y sus poros comenzaron a expulsar sudor frío de puro terror. Corrió hasta el baño donde entró, histérica.

-¡Santana! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!- abrió la cortina de un golpe, sólo para dejar soltar un aullido de horror. Justo en la regadera, yacía el cuerpo inerte de Santana. Colgaba desde su cuello una soga que la mantenía en vilo y una herida alrededor de su frente hacía que corriera una línea de sangre por todo su cuerpo. Salió del baño, horrorizada y llorando para abrir la puerta. Cruzó el pasillo y justo cuando iba a medio camino bajando de las escaleras, vio que el cuerpo de Brody estaba tirado, con el dorso abierto. Todos sus intestinos y estómago estaban visibles. Chilló una vez más y antes de que se desplomara por falta de aire, pudo llegar a la entrada del edificio, donde encontró a Kurt, quien recién entraba mientras encogía su paraguas.

-¡Kurt!- Rachel gimió, balbuceante. Hummel abría los ojos , espantado por completo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rachel? ¡Estás temblando!- se sorprendió mientras recibía a una Rachel en estado de shock entre sus brazos.

Berry apenas podía balbucear y estaba a un soplo de desmayarse. Recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Hummel, quien la abrazó con fuerza. Después de sollozar un rato, se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No sé qué pasó, Kurt… N-no entiendo nada-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Están todos… ay, Kurt- volvió a sollozar, abrazándolo de nuevo. Entonces, sintió como los vellos de su piel se erizaban. Levantó una ceja Berry cuando de pronto sintió muy frío el cuerpo de Kurt. Levantó el rostro, temerosa. Su amigo parecía paralizado por algo, mirando algo fijamente a la distancia.

-¿Qué sucede, Kurt?-

-Nada. _Todo está bien_- dijo eso último con un tono diferente a su voz. Rachel volvió el rostro para mirarlo, y horrorizada, se percató como el rostro de Kurt no estaba ahí. Era diferente. Sus rasgos parecían más juveniles e inocentes, más grises, pero a la vez, más malvados y sangrientos. Los ojos eran dos esferas negras y la sonrisa torcida, llena de dientes filosos, y sangre corriendo por su frente y comisuras de los labios. Quiso hacerse hacia atrás, pero no pudo. Los brazos pétreos del cuerpo de Hummel la retenían contra su voluntad.

-_Es hora de pagar_- murmuró antes de deslizar sus dientes por la yugular de Rachel, quien sólo pudo soltar un aullido aterrorizado.

Se despertó. Había sudor frío por su frente, su cuello y sus manos.

-¿Estás bien? Temblaste mucho. ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó Brody en la cama, recargándose con un brazo y mirando a su novia. Berry cerró los ojos muy fuertemente y después los abrió, cansada.

-Sí, estoy bien. Sólo tuve una pesadilla-

-Pues debió ser una gran pesadilla porque estás sudando frío, Rachel- esbozó una gran sonrisa Brody- ¿Quieres contármela?-

El rostro de Berry estaba más cansado de lo que aparentaba. Suspiró.

-En realidad no, estoy cansada… ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las 3 de la madrugada-

-¿Y estás despierto bien campante? ¡Mañana tenemos escuela!-

Brody ensanchó su sonrisa y le pasó el dedo índice por toda la mandíbula, pasando por su oreja y acomodando algunos cabellos que desordenados.

-Lo sé, pero parecías muy asustada-

-Bueno, no es para tanto. Durmamos-

-Como gustes…- señaló Brody, poniéndose serio y acostándose bien. Berry le dio la espalda, aterrada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_Por favor, por favor. Que no sea lo que estoy pensando que es_.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Marley Rose caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley con su libro de Historia I en la mano. Su mirada cansada se posaba de vez en cuando en el suelo, otras veces en los casilleros o en los salones por donde pasaba. Nunca miraba a los ojos a alguien y no sabía por qué. Sí, era insegura, pero… ¿Esconderse todavía aún más era normal?

Se detuvo en las escaleras al observar, por la rejilla que protegía las escaleras a un niño. A distancia parecía normal, pero al acercar su vista pudo notar rasgos desagradables en la criatura humana que se posaba frente a ella. Ojos demasiado oscuros, quizás hasta maquillados. Una herida mal cosida en la frente y una sonrisa torcida, como si fuera a la fuerza, dejando ver unos dientes sin forma. El aire se volvió más frío y cuando sintió que algo se asentaba junto a ella, revisó por encima de su hombro que no fuera así, al regresar la mirada, aquel niño misterioso no estaba.

* * *

¡Holis, amigos! Pues aquí me tienen, publicando esta historia que los aterró (según algunos, no me consta). Espero les guste. Ya saben, me encantan los reviews, sean generosos y dénme varios muy largos y honestos. Acepto de todo.

En fin. A lo que venimos. ¿Les gustó la primera parte? Ya saben, quise enfocarme ahora en la cuarta temporada. Con Brody, y las rupturas y bla bla bla.

¿Lo ven prometedor como Marley de fondo? LOL, espero que sí. Bueno. Ya saben. Ask, facebook (muy próximo a desaparecer, si les soy sincera) y tuiter allá en mi biografía por cualquier cosa. Me da mucho gusto que sí pudieron con el muy largo hiatus. La verdad, no soy de dar "recesos", pero como no pensé que les gustara tanto esta historia a la gente, no creí necesario hacerla segunda parte.

Otra vez gracias por hacerme creer en mí misma para poder escribir de terror. No es sencillo ni es fácil, y tal vez por eso yo no me he encontrado con muchos fanfics de terror. Ok. Ya no los entretengo.

Ahora las entregas serán semanales (Ya sé, bú U.U) porque la jodida Universidad me quita mucho tiempo, pero acá me tendrán cada sábado para entrenerlos un rato. Prometo que será larga y sangrienta y brutal, con más elementos que sólo el terror. Bueno. Serán sorpresas.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 2:- Silencio Frío

Capítulo 2: Silencio frío.

Marley caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de McKinley con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Se tropezó varias veces con las personas que simplemente le dedicaron un gesto de desesperación y siguió avanzando. Entró a la habitación.

-Y te decía que… Oh, por Dios, Marley. ¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó Sugar, mirando cómo la castaña entraba distraídamente al salón del coro. Levantó sus débiles ojos azules.

-Estoy bien- sonrió tímidamente. Siguió avanzando hasta que Unique le puso una mano en su hombro para volverla bruscamente.

-No, amiga. Tú no estás bien. Te ves horrible.-

Marley la fulminó con la mirada, enfadada. De repente su humor cambió.

-¿Si? Bueno, no todos tenemos tiempo o vamos, el dinero, para maquillarse y vestirse como Madonna todos los días, ¿Eh, Unique?- le gruñó. Unique respingó, confundida por el cambio tan brusco en la actitud de su dulce mejor amiga. Retrocedió un poco ante la hostil respuesta. Jake se acercó a ella, curioso.

-¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?- murmuró. En cuanto sus manos tocaron los brazos de Marley, ella se desmayó, sin lograr golpearse ya que Unique, Sugar y Jake habían extendido los brazos para evitar que Rose se estrellara contra el piso.

* * *

Un ruido la sobresaltó y pegó un brinco. Los brazos bronceados y torneados de Brody envolvieron la figura vacilante de Berry, quien lentamente se iba tranquilizando. Se volvió y lo besó lentamente hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento. Brody sonrió.

-Estás algo nerviosa últimamente, ¿No?-

-Para nada- respondió ella, manipulando su volumen de voz. Brody levantó una ceja, intranquilo.

-¿Sigues asustada por lo de tu pesadilla?-

Rachel puso mala cara y escondió su mirada en su flequillo.

-No- mintió. Brody la volvió a besar y se recargó contra ella.

-¿Segura?-

-Mira, son cosas que pasan. Hace un año las cosas en el Club Glee no estaban yendo muy bien, ya sabes, por lo de mi laringitis y todo el drama que hubo. Son muchas cosas. Además, he estado demasiado estresada. ¿De acuerdo? Es todo-

-De acuerdo- murmuró contra la cabellera de Rachel. La besó fugazmente y después la tomó de la mano.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar a algún restaurante elegante para estudiantes?-

Rachel hizo un puchero de cansancio y solita se envolvió nuevamente en los fornidos brazos de su nuevo novio.

-¿Y si pedimos pizza para llevar? Estoy cansada-

Los ojos verdes de Brody parecían decepcionados, pero asintió, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Vamos-

Rachel tomó su bolso y luego la mano estirada de su novio. Mientras salían del salón de baile, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás. Sólo para encontrarse con un destello oscuro que parecía observarla desde una esquina de los espejos.

* * *

Unique caminaba por los pasillos con sus tacones haciendo un eco en el piso. Se acomodó la melena y siguió avanzando. Llegó hasta el estacionamiento para salir del campus, pero una sensación extraña la invadió. Volvió el rostro varias veces hasta que su intranquilidad la abandonó. Carraspeó un poco con su garganta y continuó caminando cuando en la esquina de la avenida, vio una figura muy familiar.

-Hola… te iba a buscar hace rato, pero…-

La figura avanzó hacia ella, sigilosa. Unique esbozó una sonrisa incómoda.

-Te vez mejor que antes.- halagó. La figura sonrió, traviesa.

-Bueno… ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana, ¿De acuerdo?- asintió Adams mientras seguía con su camino pero la sombra la siguió. Se volvió otra vez, pero con rostro aterrorizado.

-Marley… ¿Por qué traes ése bat de…?-

No terminó la oración cuando el bat golpeó su cabeza, haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Se despertó en la sala de enfermería. Sentía los brazos engarrotados y las piernas adoloridas. Se estiró un poco y observó como sus débiles rodillas estaban raspadas.

-¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó en voz alta, pero sin recibir respuesta. La enfermería estaba vacía. Saltó de la cama y se limpió con papel húmedo que tomó de un cajón. Un ruido por detrás de ella la sobresaltó.

-¿Quién está ahí?- quiso saber Marley, asustada. Caminó lentamente hasta el pasillo, donde asomó su cabeza. No vio a nadie. Regresó a la sala y había un niñito de piel gris sentado en la cama. Marley soltó un gemido de terror. El niño se volvió y sus ojos no estaban. Eran un par de cuencas vacías negras.

-Lo pagarás, Marley Rose, lo pagarás muy caro-

* * *

¡Amigos míos! Los he defraudado y por eso y más merezco la muerte en la hoguera... Espero puedan perdonarme. No tengo excusas y pensé que lo tendría todo controlado, pero ya ven que no fue así. De veras discúlpenme. (ODIO LA UNIVERSIDAD) en fin...

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que va lento, pero sean pacientes. Ya lo entenderán. Todo tiene una raíz de maldad y el niño siempre aparece en los peores escenarios... ¿Es que tendrá que ver biológicamente con alguien o simplemente es una alma perdida? Ya lo descubrirán.

Bueno, amigos. Ya saben. Dejen reviews y nos vemos el otro sábado (SIN FALTA, EN SERIO)

Chau. Besos de vainilla x)


	3. Capítulo 3: El Accidente

Capítulo 3: El Accidente.

De pronto hacía mucho calor. Quiso moverse para encontrar cuando menos una brisa ligera que pudiera refrescarla, pero no había nada. Quería abrir los ojos para despertar, pero ya estaba despierta. Imágenes mentales comenzaron a sacudirla por dentro con violencia. Sus manos estaba adoloridas y cansadas por tanto pelear contra ella.

No sabía por qué, pero una furia homicida comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella. Tampoco sabía por qué tenía un bat de beisbol empapado de sangre en la mano. Cuando se levantó de la camilla de la enfermería de la escuela, vio sangre derramada a todo a su alrededor. Se levantó, extrañada. Caminó por los pasillos, siguiendo el camino de las gotas de sangre irregulares que se encontraba. Cuando la llevó al salón de coro, su estómago se hizo añicos.

-¿Hola?- habló Marley en voz alta. Sin recibir respuesta y con el mismo bat en la mano, entró, horrorizándose ante la escena que veían sus ojos azules.

El cuerpo de Ryder estaba tirado por un lado, con su cabeza enterrada bajo el piano negro que se había desplomado. Brittany y Artie estaban en un rincón de la habitación, ambos con los ojos desorbitados y abiertos, y con parte de las piernas masacradas hasta abrir la carne y ver el hueso. El pecho de ambos se encontraba perforado en un agujero de proporciones un poco mayores a un puño. Chorreando sangre. Siguió avanzando, viendo cada cuerpo destrozado brutalmente de sus amigos esparcidos por el espacio.

Una visión la rompió. Junto a los instrumentos de la banda, se encontraba el cuerpo hecho pedazos de Jake, su novio. Totalmente desprendida de su cuerpo, su cabeza yacía junto a sus brazos, como intentando protegerla. El cuello y la ropa estaban bañados en sangre y algunas venas y pellejos aún salían de la parte inferior de su cabeza.

Soltó el bat y se puso a llorar de pura angustia y dolor.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- tartamudeó, mientras se inclinaba e intentaba calmar sus gemidos tapándose la boca.

Un ruido la sobresaltó por completo. Miró hacia el cuerpo inerte de su novio.

-¿No sabes qué sucedió? Tú sucediste- le contestó la cabeza de Jake, con los ojos oscuros puestos en ella de manera violenta. Marley gritó.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó un Ryder bastante asustado. Marley abrió lentamente los ojos, totalmente exahusta.

-¿Qué me pasó?-

-No lo sé. Vine a la enfermería por unas banditas que me mandó la entrenadora Bestie a pedir y te encontré gritando. ¿Estás bien?-

-Tan sólo una pesadilla… estaré bien-

* * *

El día siguiente había amanecido frío, extraño para pertenecer al mes de septiembre. Marley no había visto a Unique ni en clase de deportes ni en álgebra o inglés. Comenzaba a preocuparse. Normalmente Unique tenía una puntualidad impecable.

* * *

Jake entró al salón y de inmediatamente enfocó su mirada en su novia, quien estaba sentada en la parte trasera de los asientos, con la cabeza cabizbaja. Mirando sin mirar.

-Hola, Marley- la saludó. Ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada y apenas esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Jake entrecerró los ojos, serio.

-¿Te pasa algo malo?-

Marley negó con la cabeza pero no lo miró. Jake le extendió su mano que Rose tomó tímidamente cuando Jake hablaba.

-Marley, si estás pasando por un momento difícil, creo que deberías confiárselo a alguien. No digo que yo, por supuesto, si todavía no sientes esa confianza hacia mí lo voy a entender, pero cariño, quiero que sepas que yo te apoyaré en todo. Si necesitas ayuda, busquémosla-

Con lágrimas rebozando sus azules ojos, Marley levantó el rostro y lo miró, horrorizada.

-Tuve un sueño- tartamudeó. Jake esperó a que dijera algo más, pero no fue así.

-¿Y qué sucede con el sueño?-

Marley suspiró, pero Jake comenzó a sentir cómo sus manos se enfriaban dramáticamente mientras hablaba.

-Soñé… algo muy horrible. De ustedes y yo… no sé, como que me asusté de verdad-

-¿Quieres decirme qué soñaste?-

La frialdad del cuerpo de Marley no era normal, tampoco su expresión de terror, pero nada se comparaba con esos ojos azules vacíos. Sin vida. Como si algo extremadamente malo le hubiese pasado.

-No… no puedo. En serio no-

-De acuerdo- la besó en la frente. Sus compañeros comenzaron a entrar segundos después y Artie, quien se había percatado de la cara de Marley, decidió ignorarlo. El señor Shue entró después con un rostro sombrío.

-Chicos… me acaban de informar que Unique sufrió un accidente… bueno, más bien que lo accidentaron. No creen que regrese a la escuela por un buen tiempo-

-¿Qué le sucedió?- quiso saber Sam, confundido.

-Al parecer fue agredida por… bandoleros. No saben quién fue-

-¿Y qué tiene o qué?- insistió Ryder.

-Al parecer le desgarraron parte de la cara y le rompieron las rodillas… pero está en recuperación. Se va a mejorar- comenzó a decir cuando notó los rostros de dolor de Kitty, Artie y Jake.

-¡¿Y nadie sabe quién fue?!- gritó Marley, desesperada.

-No, Marley. Todavía están las averiguaciones, pero debes calmarte…- intentó contenerla el señor Shue. Marley se levantó de su asiento.

-¡No podemos permitir que esos desgraciados anden por ahí!- chilló mientras su rostro enrojecía de enojo.

-No, Marley, nadie está diciendo que nos vamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados…- dijo Artie, buscando tranquilizarla.

-¡Bueno, eso exactamente me hacen sentir! Yo sé que a muchos de ustedes nunca les agradó Unique, pero no deberían ser tan inhumanos- tomó su mochila y se deshizo de la mano de Jake. Bajó los tres escalones.

-¿Adónde vas?- quiso saber Sam.

-Ayudar a Unique. Tal vez no sea suficiente, pero no por eso lo voy a dejar de intentar- caminó con una determinación increíble para su edad para la puerta. Brittany corrió hacia ella y la tomó del brazo. Bruscamente Marley se volvió y fulminó con la mirada a la rubia, que asustada, retrocedió un paso y la dejó ir. Brittany estaba completamente horrorizada. Había notado algo en los ojos de Marley Rose. Ya no era la niñita dulce y tímida… era alguien más.

Jake se quedó en silencio mientras miraba a su novia marcharse sin ser detenida más que por el débil intento de Pierce. Sacó su celular y mientras el señor Shue explicaba la situación de las nacionales, Jake escribía un mensaje para Puck:

"Necesito tu ayuda".

* * *

Santana respingó cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente. Un Brody y una Rachel entraron con bolsas de plástico grises, riéndose.

-Mucha risa, ¿Eh, tórtolos? La próxima vez sean más cuidadosos. Casi me sacan la mierda de un susto-

-Bueno, Santana, es que vivimos en un departamento. Obviamente vamos a hacer ruido-

-No me refiero a eso, Gaychel Berry, pero sí hacen mucho escándalo para entrar. ¿No pueden hacerlo como personas normales?-

Rachel descolgó el brazo que tenía rodeado la cintura de Brody y este contestó.

-Santana tiene razón. La puerta necesita ser aceitada para que no arrastre tanto ni golpee los marcos de metal-

Santana fulminó con la mirada a Brody pero Rachel los distrajo.

-Bueno, bueno. Mañana compraré aceite para la cochina puerta. Pero yo no le pondré nada. Me acabo de hacer el maniqure-

Brody la besó en la mejilla y asintió.

-Yo iré ahora. Santana tiene razón: Cada que Kurt o tú tienen clases temprano, termino despertándome por los insoportables ruidos y rechinados de la puerta-

Se dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta dejándola entre abierta. Rachel lo observó marcharse y se enfrentó a la cara enfadada de Santana.

-¿Qué?- quiso saber Rachel, inocentemente. Santana puso en blanco los ojos y siguió leyendo su revista.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido, o más bien un grito. Kurt salió espantado del baño envuelto en su bata verde.

-Ya está. No lo soporto más- se quejó para sí mismo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-¡Pues se me apareció algo!-

-¿Cómo que se te apareció algo?- insistió Rachel, asustada. Kurt tenía el rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas.

-¡Pues sí! ¡Mientras me enjabonaba el cabello, cerré los ojos y después lo vi ahí! ¡En la ducha!-

-¿Viste qué?- continuó Rachel.

-¿Cómo que qué? ¡Pues un niño!-

-¿Qué diablos hacía un niño en la ducha contigo, Kurt?- se mostró confundida Berry. Santana estaba extrañamente callada, mirando hacia sus manos.

-No lo sé, ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero no pienso quedarme a dormir ni una noche más aquí!- se dio la vuelta y avanzó dando zancadas hacia su habitación.

-¿Adónde vas?-

-Voy a cambiarme y hacer una mochila. No importa que tenga que irme caminando después a la escuela, voy a irme a un motel-

Salió caminando y cerró su cortina de un solo golpe. Santana se quedó ahí de pie, asustada.

-¿Qué le sucede a Kurt, Santana?-

Santana no levantó el rostro sino hasta segundos después. El rostro que tenía dejó sin aliento a Rachel.

-Está comenzando… de nuevo-

* * *

Amigos... ya sé, ya sé. Falté la semana anterior, pero era porque tenía mucha tarea y no importando cuánto me esforcé, la perra de una de mis maestras me puso a mi equipo y a mí un 6 :c

Así que mejor ya ni me esforzaré por hacer bien las cosas porque para ella todo lo que hacemos nunca será suficiente y siempre estamos mal. Alguien debería darle croquetas PARA VER SI ASÍ SE ALIVIANA. Bueno, ya. Lamento involucrarlos en esto, pero era necesario para que supieran que no es mi flojera lo que me impide venir a entrenerlos un rato.

Como sea. ¿Les gustó? Leí por ahí que preferían Ryrley que Jarley... pues en lo personal me parece más hermoso Jyder (Jake+Ryder) pero bueno. En fin... La historia está más enfocada en Jarley (porque si les soy sincera, los shippeo más a ellos) pero meteré también a Ryder a la relación y a Kitty... y bueno, ya vendrán los demás personajes. ¿Se fijaron en el mensaje de Jake? Se los explicaré luego.

Ni Rachel ni Kurt ni Santana pueden librarse de las pesadillas... ¿A qué se deberá? ¿Serán los únicos? Pues no, no son los únicos... Quinn, Mike, Mercedes y Puck también han estado siendo atormentados, pero eso lo veremos el próximo capítulo.

Sé que muchos odian Brochel también, y mi corazón es Finchel forever, pero vamos, así fue Glee durante un rato, así que... ¡Pero ya llegará Finn a salvar a todos! :3

Da igual. Me da gusto que les esté gustanto *u* Sólo por ustedes lo hago. ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia! Prometo ya ahora sí no defraudarlos. Me valdrá madres la tarea porque YOLO (You Only Live Once/Tú Sólo Vives Una Vez) x)

¡Buenas noches! Y que todos tengan un excelente Halloween (Y si son de México) día de Muertos *u*


	4. Capítulo 4: Regreso A Casa

Capítulo 4.- Regreso A Casa.

Puck se acomodó en su asiento, recargó su cabeza en la parte superior y cerró los ojos después de soltar un suspiro.

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó Mercedes a su amigo.

-Nada-

-No has abierto el pico desde que nos subimos en el taxi y llevas media hora del vuelo en silencio. Obviamente te pasa algo-

-Tengo hambre- mintió descaradamente. Mercedes entrecerró los ojos.

-Mira, si estás preocupado por la "reunión", no deberías. A ti jamás te interesó, no deberías estresarte por eso.-

Puck abrió sus ojos verdes, enfocándola.

-¿Sabes para qué nos vamos a reunir?-

Mercedes se quedó callada mientras le regresaba la mirada. Abrió sus labios cuando Puck, decepcionado, volvió a cabecear contra el asiento.

-Puck, no es lo que tú crees. Eso quedó en el pasado.-

-No, no es cierto- se angustió Puck. Él sabía que no. Jake le había comentado lo alarmante de las situaciones y no sólo de Marley… sino que también le estaban pasando a él. Como la vez que fue golpeado por un balón que salió de la nada durante el entrenamiento del equipo de Basquetbol. O la vez que se quedó a limpiar el salón del coro por la travesura que habían puesto ahí los contrarios y las voces que había escuchado, pidiéndole que corriera. O la vez que al salir de las duchas, había alcanzado a ver una sombra en la puerta que lo observaba.

-Puck…. ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?- quiso saber Jones, tensa. Puck negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Mercedes se quedó en silencio y entonces miró hacia la ventanita. Todavía les faltaba una hora para llegar a Ohio, pero estaba segura que eran buenas noticias. El grupo se había separado un poco tras la graduación; ella casi podía hablar con Kurt a través de correos electrónicos, pero en el momento en que Brittany había declarado código rojo por todo feisbuck, supo que algo no iba bien. Quiso verle el lado positivo… Vería a su familia. Vería a Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Mike… Vería al señor Shue y a Emma y a Sue. Vería a Becky, a Blaine, a Tina, a Artie. Vería de nuevo a Sam.

Estaba emocionada. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Los vería a todos de nuevo.

Puck revisó por el rabillo del ojo a la azafata que pasaba con un carrito. Se detuvo en su lugar.

-¿Gustan beber algo?- preguntó con voz dulce.

-Una cerveza bien cargada, por favor-

-Lo siento; tenemos prohibido servir alcohol a los clientes-

Puck se destapó y miró directamente el rostro de la mujer. Se veía muy pálida ella. Casi como de color gris.

-Entonces nada. Adiós-

La azafata asintió y siguió con su recorrido. Mercedes se disculpó con una sonrisa y después lo golpeó en el brazo.

-Eso no se hace, grosero-

-Sí se puede tomar alcohol cuando eres mayor de…-

Una voz lo interrumpió. Era el piloto jefe.

-Se les comunica a los pasajeros que esperemos que este, su último viaje, esté resultando de lo más placentero- dijo una voz gruesa a través de un interfono. Mercedes sonrió pero después frunció los labios.

-Espera… ¿Dijo último?-

-Bueno… último para los pasajeros Mercedes Jones y Noah Puckerman. Feliz regreso al infierno- la voz cambió. Ahora era chillante, estridente. Más aguda.

Mercedes miró con pavor a Noah mientras este la tomaba de la mano.

-Es una trampa. El avión se caerá. El avión se caerá. ¡Es una jodida trampa!- rugió Noah cuando el avión comenzó a sentir la turbulación. De repente, la gravedad se hizo menos. Se fueron hacia adelante. El avión caía en picada. Mercedes miró por la ventanilla y vio cómo se iban acercando a la tierra. A una ciudad. Y las paredes del avión comenzaban a incendiarse y desprenderse.

La azafata de repente estaba otra vez en su lugar, pero ya no tenía el mismo rostro de mujer amable. Ahora sus rasgos pertenecían a un niño sin ojos y con colmillos en vez de dientes.

-Ahora les llegó su turno de pagar-

Una sacudida lo despertó.

-Vamos, Noah, despiértate. Ya estamos descendiendo- le dijo Mercedes con una mano en su hombro. Puck se volvió y la miró.

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-Vaya, Puck, no sabía que te afectaba tanto viajar en avión… Te ves horrible. Como si hubieras visto a un muerto-

Noah puso los ojos en blanco y después se secó el sudor frío que corría por su frente con la sudadera verde oscuro que llevaba en el regazo.

-Pude haberlo visto-murmuró.

* * *

Mike tenía esperando diez minutos en la estación de camiones. Tenía hambre, ya que no había desayunado para tomar el autobús temprano y ahora se lamentaba por haberse ofrecido a recoger a Quinn en la central.

Él recién había llegado y a pesar del paquete de cinco donas y una malteada que había comprado, el hambre no se iba. Estaba sentado entre una pareja que se besaba escandalosamente y un hombre bastante grande que leía el periódico y gruñía para sí mismo. Era incómodo.

Suspiró por ves tercera y comenzó a pensar en lo que había querido evitar: Tina. Su ex novia. Él pensaba y casi se había jurado a sí mismo que él y Tina llegarían a la distancia. Tendrían una relación memorable… pero que había llegado a su fin. Y ahora se encontraría con ella de nuevo. Por lo menos una semana, eso estaba claro.

Tina había hecho mucho por él, pero ahora, hasta cierto punto, sentía pura incomodidad en sólo pensar en ella. Él creía que en su mente, en algún punto, Tina se había dejado de parecer a una musa y ahora parecía un vago y hasta vergonzoso recuerdo de la preparatoria. Meneó su cabeza. Pensar en ella no estaba bien. Mike le estaría por siempre agradecido y siempre la querría por todo lo bueno que había hecho… pero pareciera ser que el amor se había esfumado entre ellos. Tampoco Tina parecía muy interesada en seguir viéndolo o siquiera regresarle los mensajes por feisbuck.

Por fin el camión de New Hampshire llegó. Él se levantó, cargó su mochila y esperó junto a la entrada. Mucha gente (jóvenes adultos) salía del camión. Se desesperó al no ver a Quinn salir, así que entró a la estación. Justo cuando le iba a preguntar al hombre que recogía y pasaba las maletas, una rubia bajó.

-Señor, ¿sería tan amable de pasarme la valija rosa…? ¡Mike! ¡Estás aquí!- se emocionó al verlo junto a ella. Mike no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría. Definitivamente tenía mucho tiempo sin verla y a pesar de que jamás habían sido muy cercanos, habían pasado buenos momentos.

Se abrazaron.

-Sí, estoy aquí-

-Por favor, no me digas que tenías mucho esperándome- le dijo la rubia cuando se separaron.

-No… diez minutos, pero recién también había llegado. De hecho, aquí traigo mi maleta-

Quinn asintió con aprobación y después esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande.

-Me da mucho gusto ver una cara conocida-

Mike le regresó el gesto y se ofreció en llevar su maleta. Caminaron hacia la entrada.

-¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje?- quiso saber Mike, curioso. Ella sonrió pero soltó un quejido.

-Bastante pesado. Viajar con adolescentes ebrios y con las hormonas a todo lo que dan durante poco más de una hora no fue divertido. A veces odio vivir en las lejanas ciudades universitarias, pero así es la vida. ¿Y el tuyo?-

-Bastante tranquilo- asintió. Quinn lo miró, insegura, una vez que salieron de la central y se encontraban en la zona de los taxis.

-Mike… yo no sé qué podemos hacer aquí, si te soy sincera. No es como si hubiésemos podido hacer mucho antes-

-Yo tampoco sé, la verdad-

Quinn suspiró, bastante desesperada.

-Bueno- soltó un gruñido- Al menos me da gusto que los volveré a ver… -

-Aunque las razones no sean las correctas- la miró a los ojos. Quinn pudo ver miedo reflejado en sus ojos cafés oscuros, pero sonrió para infundirle valor.

-Vamos; todo estará bien-

-No lo creo- dijo una voz, grutural. Quinn y Mike se volvieron. Frente a ellos, había un taxi detenido. El conductor tenía cuerpo de un hombre obeso de cuarenta años, pero su rostro no denotaba tal edad. Era un niño. De cuencas vacías y sonrisa mostrando los colmillos.

-No lo estará-

* * *

¿Qué tal, amigos? Me retrasé, ya lo sé :c Lo que sucede es que se me borró lo que tenía escrito y tuve que volver a hacerlo. (Pero me quedó mejor, sin duda alguna, así que valió la pena) En fin.

¿Qué les pareció? Ya regresan Mercedes y Puck en un lujoso avión (Bueno, porque recordemos que Puck y Mercedes vivían en LA antes de que Puck se regresara a Ohio, pero como sea) y Mike en camión al igual que Quinn (La verdad no sé qué tan lejos quedan entre estados, pero pretendamos que no están muy distantes)

Las cosas se ponen feas para los Puckerman... Y por una parte Quinn tiene razón: La última vez no hicieron mucho, pero para algo Brittany los reunió a través de la famosa red social *Yo así escribo feisbuck, no me juzguen*

No será bonito, se los puedo prometer. Y ése niño, a la hora de escribirlo, créanme que hasta me asusto yo, así que espero que a ustedes también. Ya no hago mucho choro. Espero estén bien y sigan leyendo. ¡Comentarios por favor! Me caerían de pelos. Tuiter, Feisbuck y Ask están en mi perfil, por cualquier cosa. Gracias.

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! :B


	5. Capítulo 5: La Junta:

Capítulo 5.-

La Junta:

Quinn suspiró mientras que Mercedes, por su parte, había tomado aire. Los graduados junto con Brittany se habían reunido en Breadsticks. Les había contado todo. Incluso el testimonio de Jake Puckerman y todo lo relacionado con Marley.

-Bueno, Britt, ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? Digo… Es entendible que ésa chica Marley se hubiera comportado así …- comenzó a hablar Quinn hasta que se detuvo en medio de su oración. Britt se desesperó un poco.

-Tienen que creerme. Si no lo supiera, no los hubiera contactado de la nada. En serio- insistió la rubia. Rachel alzó una ceja.

-¿Y nosotros qué podemos hacer o qué?- preguntó la castaña. Brittany la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Ayudarnos! La última vez… ustedes me salvaron. Tenemos que salvar a Marley antes de que…-

-No sé, Britt, me parece una locura todo esto- se levantó Santana, recogiendo su abrigo negro y su bolso. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Brittany se levantó, dio dos pasos hacia ella y la tomó de la mano, impidiendo que se fuera.

-Por favor, Santana… Ayúdame. Por favor- le suplicó la rubia con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos azules. Santana la observó por un segundo infinito, suspiró y puso los ojos en blancos.

-Está bien, Brittany. Pero sólo por ti-

Ambas chicas regresaron a la mesa y entonces fueron los demás quienes dudaron.

-Britt… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Digo… nosotros no somos Joe Hart- asitinó Quinn de manera tajante.

-Además, casi nos matan la última vez que te ayudamos, Britt, no te ofendas- continuó Rachel. – No creo que sea muy adecuado que nosotros te ayudemos a algo. Podríamos empeorarlo-

-Muy curioso lo que dices, Rachel. ¿Y tu novio "Brody"?- hizo Finn las comillas con sus dedos-¿No vino porque no pudo o porque no quiso?-

Rachel puso una mueca de burla y le contestó a Finn.

-No lo dejé venir-

Finn alzó sus cejas, curioso. Quiso agregar algo más, pero se vieron interrumpidos por Mercedes.

-¿Entonces, Britt? ¿Cuál sería tu idea?-

-Lord Tubbington* se puso en contacto con una página de adivinos y esas cosas y hay una sede aquí en Lima. Quizás alguno de ustedes podrían ir, mientras que los demás buscan en otros lados. Digo… algo es seguro: El niño fantasma no es alguien bueno-

-¿Qué niño fantasma? ¿De qué estás hablando?- frunció los labios Quinn. Puck se quedó callado, casi pálido.

-Yo también lo vi- anunció Kurt. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Rachel bajó la cabeza y Santana evitó mirar a alguien a la cara.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "yo también lo vi"?- quiso saber Mercedes, mirándolo. Kurt tragó saliva.

-Allá en NY- miró de reojo a sus compañeras; ambas parecían avergonzadas y asustadas- Un día… se apareció algo mientras me duchaba-

-¿No será algún pervertido que te quiso ver desnudo? No sé, chicos. Ya saben. Mi religión dice que eso no existe y que debemos confiar solamente en Dios y creo que anteponernos a eso, sería una falta muy grave- anunció Quinn mientras sacaba su cartera blanca y sacaba dinero. Su dinero de la cena lo había dejado en la mesa.

-Quinn, nosotros sabríamos cuándo es algo real o algo… bueno, no tan real- contraatacó Kurt. La rubia puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Les doy una semana. Es todo-

-Si salvamos una vida, una semana te parecerá poco, Quinn Fabray- murmuró por lo bajo Britt.

* * *

Este capítulo me salió súper cortito y les pido una disculpa de antemano. Tenía que escribirlo a parte esta escena porque necesito que enfoquen su atención en los comportamientos de los personajes durante la pequeña discusión.

Eso sí se los aseguro con hoja firmada: La próxima semana se vendrá aterradoramente brutal. Apenas vamos arrancando y al menos ellos ya saben qué pueden hacer por los "newbies" En fin. La historia seguirá avanzando y si intento hacerla muy rápida, se perderán varios detalles importantes x)

Nos leemos aquí la próxima semana. ¡Me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios! ¡Gracias por seguir motivándome a escribir esto! x) Cuídense. Un beso de vainilla *u*


	6. Capítulo 6:-Por Azar

Capítulo 6.-

Por Azar.

Quinn suspiró y taconeó el piso con impaciencia. Levantó el brazo inclinado y se fijó en su elegante reloj plateado alrededor de su delgada muñeca. Frunció los labios.

-Ya son las tres y media, Michael Robert Chang- le indicó, furiosa. Mike sonrió discretamente.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Me dijo que ya no tardaría- replicó amablemente Chang. Quinn bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Ambos estaban de pie en la entrada de la escuela, esperando a Tina. Al hacer la repartición de "trabajos", Quinn había querido hacer lo menos desastroso posible. Simplemente ir a investigar un poco con la adivina que Brittany había investigado. Ya que Mike era el único que tenía carro seguro en su hogar, él se había ofrecido como conductor más aparte, Brittany insistió en que Tina fuera ya que ella podía aportar algún dato que Quinn o Mike ignoraran sobre los asuntos.

Al principio, Mike estaba nervioso ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a Tina y pensó que sería un problema contactarla habiendo conocido su desinterés, pero había sido Cohen-Chang quien había decidido hablarle a él. Por mensaje de textos, pero al fin de cuentas había sido iniciativa de ella. O eso quería pensar.

Salió una chica un poco baja, con los rasgos de Tina pero que aparentemente no era Tina. Tenía el cabello largo, con mechas un par de tonos más claros que su cabello natural y en suaves ondas al finalizar. Su ropa era mucho más sofisticada. Una blusa dorada con destellos crema, una falda entallada que llegaba hasta las rodillas color negra. Unas botas largas, justo hasta donde sus rodillas sin calcetas llegaban. Elegantemente llevaba un bolso grande en la mano derecha y en la izquierda tenía su carpeta de color rosa fosforescente. Esa no era Tina. Era muy parecida a Tina, pero no era Tina. Mike tragó saliva.

-¿Tina?-

La aludida volteó y se encontró con Quinn y Mike. La primera molesta y el segundo sorprendido. Tina levantó una ceja.

-Hola- saludó ella, todavía suspicaz. Mike le regresó la mirada, asustado.

-Hola-

-Sí, bueno, ahora que se reencontraron y ya saben todos esos clichés de películas de adolescentes, podemos avanzar. Según la dirección de Brittney nos tardaremos un poco en llegar, pero si nos damos prisa podré regresar a mi casa a eso de las seis. –

Ambos asiáticos la miraron, frunciendo el ceño. Quinn hizo una mueca con la cara, pero no se disculpó.

-¿Qué? Le dije a Shelby que quería pasar a ver a Beth. Tengo que ser puntual-

Tina levantó una ceja, desinteresada y fingiendo aburrimiento.

-De acuerdo. Vámonos-

Los tres se dirigieron a un Jetta azul oscuro cinco años pasado de moda que activó Mike con la alarma. Se detuvo en la puerta del copiloto, dudoso. ¿Quién sería la indicada para sentarse junto a él durante dos horas de camino?

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho ya que Quinn entró al auto y tomó asiento en el copiloto. Tina puso mala cara.

-Lo siento, Tina, pero ya conoces las reglas: Menores atrás- le dijo la rubia con un tono venenoso. La asiática frunció el ceño.

-Eso es estúpido- murmuró ella, poniéndole mala cara al suelo. Mike cerró la puerta del copiloto mientras la rubia se acomodaba y abrió la de Tina.

-Lo siento, Tina- le dijo mientras ella entraba y arrojaba sus cosas al suelo del auto. Cohen-Chang lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Últimamente esa es tu excusa-

Ésas palabras terminaron por confirmar lo obvio: Tina lo detestaba, casi como para hacerlo sentir mal a propósito aunque ésa no fuese su intención originalmente. Mike rodeó rápidamente el auto y se subió. Puso en marcha el auto y se embarcaron hacia el boulevard más grande e irónicamente más abandonado de todo Lima.

Las dos horas que tomó el viaje, la rubia se la vivió hablando sobre su universidad y sobre sus experiencias. Los asiáticos intentaban poner atención con amabilidad, pero Tina se había agotado al pasar los primeros cuarenta minutos y había vuelto su rostro hacia la ventana izquierda, mirando con cuidado los lugares que pasaban. Mike se había dado cuenta de cuán aburrida se encontraba, pero gracias a Dios habían llegado ya al lugar.

Era una colina hacia abajo. Llena de tierras, sin siquiera tener un pavimento o postes de luz pública. Hacia abajo se encontraba una casucha mal cuidada y medio destruida. La rubia levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué…? Mejor los esperaré aquí.-

Tina la miró.

-Tú bajarás ahí con nosotros también.-

-No puedo. Traigo puestas mis mejores botas de piel roja-

-Tampoco vengo apropiada, pero no me estoy quejando. Entremos-

Mike comenzó a caminar y al tocar suelo firme, estiró ambas manos para ayudar a sus amigas a bajar. La rubia hizo un ruido con su garganta pero tomó la mano de su amigo. Tina lo ignoró y bajó con cuidado.

Al llegar, la casa parecía abandonada.

-Seguro está cerrada. A lo mejor no hay nadie aquí- se quejó Fabray. Tina puso mala cara.

-No vine aquí en vano- se apresuró a tocar la puerta y para su suerte, se encontraba abierta. Intentó entrar pero Mike se le adelantó.

Era un lugar oscuro. Un pasillo con algunas velas alrededor era lo único visible. Caminaron.

-¿Buenas tardes? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-

Una señora por dentro se levantó, dejó al gato que tenía en las piernas en el suelo y suspiró de manera audible.

-Supongo que me encontraron-

-Ah…. Lo lamentamos… tenemos…- murmuró Mike, apenado al ver el estado deplorable de aquella mujer. La rubia lo interrumpió.

-Tenemos que preguntarle algunas cosas y nos dijeron que usted sabe. ¿Qué podríamos a hacer en caso de que cosas raras estuviesen pasando en nuestra escuela?-

-¿Qué tipo de cosas raras?- entrecerró los ojos.

Mike y Quinn miraron a Tina. Ella estaba pálida. Sus ojos desorbitados estaban clavados en la esquina del salón en donde se encontraban.

-Hay… un… niño…de…-no pudo terminar de tartamudear la oración porque de inmediato un golpe invisible o una fuerza invisible los había tomado por sorpresa. Como si los patearan en el estómago, a los tres integrantes del club Glee los sacó hasta el umbral de la casa, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo. La mujer fue arrojada contra la pared de cara, provocándole varios rasguños en la cara y dejándola con una fuerte hemorragia en la frente. Mike se levantó de un salto y ayudó a sus amigas a ponerse de pie. Corrieron colina arriba y entraron al auto con rapidez.

Mike arrancó.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- gritó Quinn mientras se limpiaba el polvo de la cara y el cabello.- QUIERO DECIR… ¡NO PUEDE SER REAL, NO PUEDE SER!-

-Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos permitir que…-

-Ay, por Dios, Mike… ve más rápido- murmuró Tina.

-¿Qué?- se volvió Chang para mirarla. Durante un segundo fugaz sus miradas se encontraron, asustadas.

La rubia miró hacia adelante y vio una figura en medio del boulevard. Era muy pequeña para ser un adulto y demasiado gris para ser humana. Abrió la boca.

-¡Cuidado, Mike!- gritó Quinn antes de estrellarse contra un árbol.

* * *

Sam se encontraba sentado en la habitación de Unique del hospital. Los padres de Adams habían bajado a comer un poco y Sam se había ofrecido para cuidarlo. Brittany había insistido: _No dejemos sola a Unique. A ella la atacaron primero, y probablemente vuelvan a hacerlo_ había dicho.

Así que ahí estaba el rubio, sentado con las piernas estiradas mientras leía un cómic de Archie. Una chica entró sin cuidado.

-Oh, uh. Lo siento. Pensé que no había nadie-

-No, no tranquila- se levantó Sam, nervioso. Mercedes miró de reojo a Unique y luego a Sam. Bajó la cabeza.

-Bueno, seguro quieres descansar de tu guardia. Brittany me mandó- se excusó ella, sonriendo con nerviosismo igual. Sam pareció no notarlo.

-No, no. Está bien, digo. Podría quedarme aquí-

Mercedes caminó haciendo eco con sus botines de tacón negro. Se acercó hasta Sam y levantó una ceja, divertida.

-¿No le dijiste que tenías que ir a un partido de fútbol americano esta tarde?-

Sam se quedó paralizado por un minuto y después se recuperó. Sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes.

-Preferiría quedarme aquí-

Estuvieron en silencio durante cerca de diez minutos y para entonces llegaron los padres de Unique. Agradecieron la ayuda de Sam y Mercedes, pero querían pasar un rato a solas con su hijo.

Mercedes y Sam salieron y se quedaron en el pasillo de las visitas. Tomaron asiento en los sillones negros de piel falsa.

-¿Archie? Creí que no te gustaba- le comentó Mercedes de forma distraída. Sam medio sonrió.

-Tú me regalaste este ejemplar-

Mercedes se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida.

-Oh-

El rubio asintió y se rió entre dientes.

-Lo olvidaste-

-No, no lo olvidé, es sólo que… bueno, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-

-Cuéntamelas. Tal vez te ayude-

Mercedes lo miró desconfiada por un segundo y luego suspiró.

-Las clases de la Universidad no son fáciles. Creí que la mercadotecnia sería fácil, pero no lo es. Es una tortura. Los ensayos para el EP son muy exigentes. La gente no es amable, Sam. Ni siquiera intentan serlo-

-¿Y por qué no dejas la Universidad?-

-Porque no podría. No quiero decepcionar a mis padres. Ya bastante tienen con la noticia de la oferta del EP… no quieren que continúe-

-¿Por qué no buscas nuevos horizontes si ésa gente no te agrada?-

Mercedes sintió un poco de frustración ante las preguntas de Sam porque sabía que no podía contestarlas. No porque no tuviera una respuesta, sino porque era demasiado cobarde como para admitirlo.

-No es sencillo, Sam. No es fácil encontrar a gente interesada en ti-

El de ojos verdes sonrió, travieso.

-Nunca será difícil para alguien como tú.-

Mercedes terminó por echarse a reír y se dio cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba. Reírse. Extrañaba hacerlo.

-Cuéntame tú, Sam. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?-

El rubio se rió nuevamente entre dientes y suspiró hacia el suelo. Levantó la cabeza, serio.

-Nada es lo mismo sin ti, Mercedes. Así han estado las cosas-

-Sam…- los ojos oscuros de Jones se enfocaron en Evans. Con más lástima que cualquier otro sentimiento.

El rubio volvió a bajar la cabeza y tomó aire. Nuevamente la levantó.

-Todavía no me decido. Estoy entre gastronomía o veterinaria. Me gustan los perros tanto como los hotdogs…. Bueno, pero no de ésa manera. Lo sabes-

Mercedes se echó a reír lo que provocó risas del parte del rubio.

-Me iré a los Ángeles. Para verte más-

-Sam…- lo volvió a llamar ella, seria. El rubio la miró con delicadeza. Sabía que a lo mejor no le encantaría la idea de tenerlo a él en la misma cuidad, pero era lo que él quería. Desde su ruptura, las cosas no habían ido bien para ninguno de los dos. Y al parecer, para sus compañeros tampoco…

Un ruido los sobresaltó. Se escucharon ruidos y gritos del cuarto de Unique. Ambos se miraron, asustados y corrieron para ver qué sucedía. Al entrar, no había nadie. Ni sus padres ni Unique en la cama.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?- murmuró Sam. Una puerta en el pasillo se abrió y pasó caminando Unique, con su enorme bata color azul estéril y con los ojos cerrados. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Mercedes y Sam intentaron correr en dirección contraria, pero al avanzar un poco, Sam cayó al suelo. Comenzó a ser arrastrado por las piernas por algo que no podían ver. Mercedes lo tomó de los brazos para que no lo alejaran de ella. Ella gritó cuando Sam fue impulsado con fuerza al mismo tiempo que él se soltaba para dejarla ir.

-¡Busca ayuda!- le gritó antes de desaparecer por la puerta entre abierta. Unos ojos azules observaron a Mercedes durante su "intento" de escape.

* * *

Bueno, amigos... ¿Qué les pareció? Ya tenía ganas de hacer esto. Como les dije antes, esto es durante la cuarta temporada donde todos terminaron y eso (SIN DARNOS EXPLICACIÓN ALGUNA, POR CIERTO) así que me pareció genial encender algunos sentimientos entre ellos.

Aunque bien sabemos que esta no es una historia de amor, nunca está de más. En fin. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Debería matar a alguno de ellos? Digo, están a tiempo. Todavía tengo tiempo para cambiar nombres... o no.

Apenas inicia esto. Después del accidente de auto de la anterior parte, Quinn no tiene buena suerte. Jamás la suban en su auto, por favor 8)

Y Sam y Mercedes... Pobre Sam, lo que le espera. Y jamás se imaginarán de quién se trata, amigos. Será sorpresa x)

Ya sabe, sus comentarios me alientan a continuar, así que acepto de todo 8) ¡Nos leemos la otra semana, amigos!


End file.
